Like Exploding Pie
by Mimi De La Dreama
Summary: You just Know some things, like that you are a competent enough cook to micro-wave a lemon meringue pie & you always will be. This is the story of how Harry, Draco and Hermione found out things don’t always stay the same, like in the case of exploding pie
1. Some Things

**_Summary:_** You just Know some things, like that you are a competent enough cook to micro-wave a lemon meringue pie & you always will be. Things don't always stay the same, like in the case of exploding pies.

**_Rating:_** As of now this is as mild as you will ever see me write so a U or fiction rated: K. This may go up in later chapters but you will get fair warning.

**_Disclaimer:_** Alas, 'tis just not mine! J.K.R Bloomsbury Books and the like retain all rights and no money is being made from this fiction.

**_Warning: _**So far warning-less. -This may contain Slash later on but that has yet to be decided.

**_Author:_** Mimi De La Dreama

**_Authors notes:_** This story is my redemption. I wrote a totally _appalling_ ficlet & this is my way of redeeming myself. I don't know how long it will be or take me to write nor do I know if it will be a romance as of yet. So far I have two chapters written, one needing the final touches and one thought through. I will post these three chapters at the least and from there I will go on your impute. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to hear what you think so please review!

_**Like exploding pie.**_

Some things. 

There are some things in life you just **_know_**. Its not that you know them like you know you're two times table & have known them for ages, therefor you just _know _them. No, to **_know _**something is very different.

The quality of knowledge that I am talking about is where you **_know _**it because it is a part of you, one of the factors that defines you as a being. For me this 'innate' knowledge takes the form of how I react, for example:

' When presented with a life changing problem I will crumble, become lost and helpless until the last second, the point in which it becomes 'do or die' & then, then I Fight.'

Some of the things Harry Potter **_knew _**where similar to this. Things such as;

I will kill Voldemort or die trying' & ' It's in my nature to fight for happiness'.

But as with everyone's, Harry's 'innate' knowledge had a seemingly trivial side & somewhere along the lines managed to form a thorough opinion on a certain Blond. Why even a small part of Harry's subconscious would spend _any_ time thinking about Draco Malfoy is beside the point. It had been doing just that and didn't feel the need to explain its self, thank you very much. So after much deliberation this section of subconscious had started to ad these particles of 'innate' knowledge to the database.

These particles come together in a manner so almost akin to a belief system. A simple way of putting it would be:

' I dislike the way Draco behaves towards me. I also dislike the way I behave towards him. I dislike that way Draco behaves towards my friends and them towards him. I dislike the way Draco behaves towards the Houses other than his, muggles & muggle-borns & those who seek to help them.

I dislike the way other people expect Draco and me to hate each other. I _hate_ that we live up to these expectations I dislike the way Draco doesn't show his true beliefs/ feelings & no one else sees this.

I _hate_ that I **_know_** him better that I **_know_** any one & yet I don't even _know_ him. I hate that I won't go against all this & extend the hand of friendship, something I **_know_** would be beneficial.

I hate that I hate him. I hate that I always will. I hate that he **_knows_** all of this & won't change either.

I hate _us_, I hate him & always will.

Most of all, I _hate_ that.


	2. I Hate That

**_Summary:_** You just Know some things, like that you are a competent enough cook to micro-wave a lemon meringue pie & you always will be. Things don't always stay the same, like in the case of exploding pies.

**_Rating:_** As of now this is as mild as you will ever see me write so a U or fiction rated: K. This may go up in later chapters but you will get fair warning.

**_Disclaimer:_** Alas, 'tis just not mine! J.K.R Bloomsbury Books and the like retain all rights and no money is being made from this fiction.

**_Warning: _**So far warning-less. This may contain Slash later on but that has yet to be decided.

**_Author:_** Mimi De La Dreama

**_Authors notes:_** This story is my redemption. I wrote a totally _appalling_ ficlet & this is my way of redeeming myself. I don't know how long it will be or take me to write nor do I know if it will be a romance as of yet. So far I have two chapters written and up-loaded and one in the works . I will post the next chapter and from there I will go on your impute. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to hear what you think so please review!

_**Like exploding pie.**_

I hate that. 

There are some things in life you just **_know_**. Its not that you know them like you know you're two times table & have known them for ages, therefor you just _know _them. No, to **_know _**something is very different.

The quality of knowledge that I am talking about is where you **_know _**it because it is a part of you, one of the factors that defines you as a being. For me this 'innate' knowledge takes the form of how I react, for example:

'When presented with a happy & hopeful proposition I spend a good few days making sure its not a 'trap', then enter into it with my guard up and eyes open.'

Some of the things Draco Malfoy **_knew _**where similar to this. Things such as;

I will make a better name for Pureblood families.' & ' It's in my nature to fight for happiness'.

But as with everyone's, Draco's 'innate' knowledge had a seemingly trivial side & somewhere along the lines managed to form a thorough opinion on a certain Raven-haired teen. Why even a small part of Draco's subconscious would spend _any_ time thinking about Harry Potter is beside the point. It had been doing just that & would continue to do so if it so wished, thank you very much. So after much deliberation this section of subconscious had started to ad these particles of 'innate' knowledge to the database.

These particles come together in a manner so almost akin to a belief system. A simple way of putting it would be:

' I dislike the way Harry behaves towards me. I also dislike the way I behave towards him. I dislike that way Harry behaves towards my 'friends' and them towards him. I dislike the way Harry behaves towards the different Houses, muggles & Mudbloods & those who fight to protect them and those who fight to persecute them.

I dislike the way other people expect Harry and me to hate each other. I _hate_ that we live up to these expectations I dislike the way Harry doesn't show his true beliefs/ feelings & no one else sees this.

I _hate_ that I **_know_** him better that I **_know_** any one & yet I don't even _know_ him. I hate that I won't go against all this & extend the hand of friendship, something I **_know_** would be beneficial.

I hate that I hate him. I hate that I always will. I hate that he **_knows_** all of this & won't change either.

I hate _us_, I hate him & always will.

Most of all, I _hate_ that.

_**A/n: Impute? **_


End file.
